Le plus beau rôle de la vie
by Nephelie Kiros
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS /!\ Voici une fanfiction sur Naruto, où j'ai imaginé à ma manière les histoires de couples de NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai et Choji/Karui au moment d'aborder leur futur rôle de parents. Dans ce premier chapitre, j'écris principalement sur le couple Sakura et Sasuke (incluant une petite scène érotique à la fin).


**Le plus beau rôle de la vie**

"_**Les Rois et les Reines"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS /!\**

* * *

><p>Voici une fanfiction sur Naruto, où j'ai imaginé à ma manière les histoires de couples de NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai et ChojiKarui au moment d'aborder leur futur rôle de parents. Concernant l'ordre des grossesses, j'ai fait à mon idée, ainsi que pour d'autres détails, d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce vous en pensez.

Dans ce premier chapitre, j'écris principalement sur le couple Sakura et Sasuke en incluant une petite scène érotique à la fin. J'aborde à peine les autres, mais je leur consacrerais plus de lignes par la suite.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et en espérant que ça vous plaisent !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crédits:<span>**  
>L'œuvre et les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

L'hiver était de nouveau revenu à Konoha, mais la neige n'était pas encore tombée, rendant impatient les nombreux enfants du village, qui chaque matin se ruaient aux fenêtres de leur chambre, espérant qu'elle ait recouvert d'un blanc immaculé les rues et maisons de la cité de la feuille. Chaque jour, les habitants allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations personnelles, pareils à des abeilles dans une ruche. Ils prenaient bien sûr le temps de saluer quelques connaissances, s'arrêtant un instant et savourant toute minute s'écoulant dans ce pays, maintenant que la paix régnait.

Et parmi eux, alors qu'une de ces journées se terminaient, Naruto, l'un des ninjas les plus appréciés du village, savourait son repas préféré dans son restaurant fétiche, en compagnie de sa jeune épouse Hinata et de sa plus proche amie Sakura.

—Délicieuses vos nouilles, comme d'habitude ! déclara justement ce héros, en affichant un grand sourire à l'intention de Teuchi, le chef cuisinier, également propriétaire des lieux.

—Merci Naruto, c'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir, répondit la fille du gérant à la place de son père.

Bien qu'elle soit maintenant mariée, Ayame le secondait toujours, le restaurant ne désemplissant que rarement.

—Mais c'est dommage que Kakashi ne prenne plus autant le temps de venir avec vous, rajouta-t-elle.

—Eh oui ! c'est ça d'être Hokage ! D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'avant de rencontrer ton mari, tu guettais la moindre de ses venues, se remémorait Teuchi. Une vraie groupie !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est totalement faux ! s'énerva sa fille en le menaçant d'une louche.

—Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! et même que lorsque tu as perdu la photo que tu avais réussi à prendre de lui, sans son masque, tu étais à l'affût de la moindre occasion pour en reprendre une autre.

—Ah cette photo, geignait Ayame en se prenant son visage dans les mains. Il m'avait fallu presque trois ans pour l'obtenir ! et dire que je l'ai bêtement perdue en faisant la lessive… !

—Vous avez réussi à voir Kakashi-Sensei sans son masque ?! Interrogea soudainement Sakura, intéressée par le sujet.

—Alors comment est-il ?! Demanda à son tour Naruto. On se l'est toujours demandé !

—Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? Répliqua perplexe, la fille du patron.

Les deux anciens élèves de l'Hokage, se regardèrent puis secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Ayame se lança dans un discours, visant à détailler Kakashi avec tous les synonymes du mot "parfait", n'éclairant en rien les deux ninjas. Son père la rappelant à l'ordre, comme quoi elle était mariée et qu'elle devait se concentrer sur le service, mit un terme aux explications peu évidentes de sa fille. Le bas du visage du "ninja copieur" resterait donc un éternel mystère pour ses anciens élèves.

—Toujours à manger des ramens à ce que je vois.

Tous se retournèrent vers cette voix, provenant d'une personne qui venait de rentrer dans l'espace réservé aux clients.

—Ah, salut Shikamaru ! le salua Naruto avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, tu veux manger avec nous ? On a presque fini, mais on peut recommander une autre tournée si tu veux !

—Non, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis attendu ! je suis juste venu commander six bols de ramens à emporter.

Entendant cela, le propriétaire du restaurant s'activa à les préparer, après s'être renseigné auprès de son client de la formule qu'il préférait. Optant pour la même que Naruto.

—Six !? Tu reçois du monde à la maison ?! Interrogea le ninja blond.

—Non, ils sont pour Temari ! Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle voue un culte aux nouilles instantanées, mais ne tolère que celle d'Ichiraku.

—Je la comprends ! aucun autre plat n'est comparable ! Enfin, sauf ceux de ma p'tite femme, rectifia aussitôt Naruto à l'encontre de Hinata. Mais pourquoi, elle n'est pas venue avec toi, ça aurait été plus simple que transporter six bols !

—Elle a mal au dos, répondit d'un ton blasé Shikamaru. Elle est déjà pénible en temps normal, alors là, je ne te raconte pas.

—Mais elle ne va pas quand même pas manger ça à elle seule ? S'écria Sakura, en désignant les bols de nouilles en pleine préparation.

—Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a que Naruto pour manger autant, répondit d'un ton nonchalant Shikamaru. Ça m'évite juste de venir en rechercher pour la prochaine fois, je n'aurai qu'à les réchauffer.

—C'est un mets qui ne se réchauffe pas ! s'indignait presque Naruto. C'est gâché ! Et puis dis que je ne pense qu'à manger, tant que tu y es ! s'agaçait-il en réponse à la première remarque du ninja Nara.

Sakura émit un petit rire amusé à sa remarque, aussitôt suivi par les tenanciers de l'échoppe. Hinata tenta de le rassurer, mais ne pouvait également s'empêcher de sourire face à son époux qui essayait tant bien que mal de prouver qu'il n'était pas si accro, alors que les nombreux bols empilés face à lui ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Décidément, le ninja blond ne se déferait jamais de son addiction pour les nouilles.

Discutant encore le temps d'attendre sa commande, Shikamaru s'en alla ensuite, saluant une dernière fois la tablée, retournant retrouver sa femme Temari, chargé des victuailles qu'il avait été acheté pour elle. À l'instar de Naruto, il s'était marié, bien sûr pas avec la même épouse, mais avec la kunoichi de Suna qui était venue habiter à Konoha, logeant avec lui dans une maison, non loin de celles de son clan.

Dans les rues encore animées malgré l'heure, il hâtait le pas, connaissant les représailles auxquelles il aurait droit si ce qu'il ramenait était froid. Non pas que Temari était un tyran, bien qu'elle possédait un caractère bien trempé, mais depuis sa grossesse, elle avait des sauts d'humeur qui s'accentuaient de plus en plus à l'approche de son terme. Toutefois, ils s'étaient bien trouvés et se complétaient par leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

Arrivé enfin devant sa maison, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

—C'est moi ! annonça-t-il en se débarrassant de ses chaussures dans le genkan**(1)**.

—C'est pas trop tôt !

Temari arriva au détour d'un couloir et prit le sac des mains de son époux, retournant se placer au kotatsu, là ou elle se trouvait auparavant. Il la rejoignit, heureux de pouvoir se glisser sous la table chauffée, l'air extérieur étant frisquet.

Prenant appui sur l'un de ses coudes, Shikamaru se mit à l'observer, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire étirer son visage par l'image que son épouse lui renvoyait. Car au-delà du bruit, en rien romantique, que produisait sa bouche en aspirant les nouilles, il voyait l'image d'une femme enceinte. De sa femme. Aimant contempler les formes que la natalité lui avait donné.

—Et la soupe de soja ?! Demanda soudainement Temari, sortant son époux de ses pensées.

—Quoi la soupe de soja ?

—Tu l'as oublié ?!

—Tu ne m'en as pas demandé !

—Bien sûr que si !

—Contentes-toi de ce que tu as, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'y retourne ! je suis trop crevé !

—À quoi faire ?!

Soupirant, le ninja Nara eut beau combattre comme il le put, il perdit face à son épouse et du retourné en ville, à la recherche d'un commerce qui lui vendrait de la soupe de soja. Malgré ces moments qui lui faisaient presque perdre son flegme naturel, il savourait néanmoins leur vie de couple, qui bientôt, serait perturbé par la naissance de leur enfant.

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls de leur génération à attendre un heureux événement, puisque Ino et Sai, également unis, étaient de futurs parents, de même que Chôji qui avait épousé Karui, une kunoichi de Kumo. Certains avaient même taquiné ces trois couples, disant que ceux-ci s'étaient lancés dans un concours, à celui qui donnerait naissance en premier à l'une des futures relèves du trio "Ino-Shika-Chô".

Quant à Naruto et Hinata, ils étaient dans la même expectative que leurs camarades. D'ailleurs, le ninja blond, ému d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour l'annoncer à tous ces amis, heureux et fier de ce nouveau "grade" qu'il attendait autant qu'il appréhendait.

Pendant ce temps, ayant fini de se restaurer, le couple Uzumaki et Sakura se levèrent des tabourets, remportant avec eux un thé chaud, qu'ils pensaient boire sur le chemin du retour. Mais alors qu'il sortait, Naruto qui tenait Hinata par la main, sentit celle de cette dernière se contracter dans la sienne. Se tournant vers elle, il vit le visage de son aimé, parcourut d'une étrange expression, mais qui n'était en rien celle de la douleur.

—Naruto ! Vite, touche ! Là !

Ayant positionné à grande vitesse, la main de son époux sur son ventre. Hinata qui avait ressenti une drôle de sensation, avait vite comprit qu'il s'agissait du bébé.

—C'est la première fois qu'il bouge ! s'exclama-t-elle bouleversée. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation, mais c'est tellement…agréable.

Le visage illuminé, la future maman n'avait jamais encore ressentie la moindre manifestation de l'être qui grandissait en elle. Entamant prochainement le cinquième mois de sa grossesse, elle s'en était inquiété, bien que le médecin, qu'elle avait été voir, l'eût rassuré à ce sujet.

Debout près d'elle, Naruto qui avait eu le temps de percevoir sous ses doigts un mouvement de vie, en fut décontenancé. C'était comme s'il comprenait vraiment à ce moment précis, que bientôt, il serait père. Un mélange de sentiments s'insinua en lui et il s'aperçut que des larmes de joie menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas montrer ce côté "vulnérable" en public, même s'il ne le repoussait en rien, il essaya de le masquer par un rire, mais Hinata l'ayant très bien remarqué resserra l'emprise de sa main.

—J'ai l'impression que notre enfant veut nous signaler qu'il a autant apprécié le repas que son papa ! déclara-t-elle un air mutin sur le visage.

—Tu crois ?!

Se penchant vers le ventre de sa compagne, il en rapprocha son visage au plus près et positionna sa main, pareil à ceux qui s'apprêtent à dire un secret.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu sortiras, papa _t'emmènera_ chez Ichiraku chaque fois qu'il le pourra.

Venant à peine de finir sa phrase, Naruto ressenti à nouveau un signe de vie sous sa main et jeta un regard à Hinata, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

—Je crois que notre enfant est d'accord, affirma-t-elle simplement. Par contre, tu vas devoir attendre avant de l'emmener ici.

—Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?!

—Naruto ! soupira Sakura, qui se tenait toujours près d'eux. Votre enfant ne pourra pas manger de ramens avant un certain temps, n'y aucun autre aliment solide d'ailleurs.

—Ah mais oui, j'suis bête ! répondit-il en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa tête. Mais dès qu'il pourra, je l'y emmènerai…et en compagnie de sa maman.

Le couple plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un long sourire complice. Sakura se sentait presque de trop, mais ne pouvait faire autrement que ressentir de la joie devant ces deux êtres qui respiraient l'amour.

Leur rapprochement était né il y a de cela deux ans ; un homme répondant au nom de Toneri -un descendant de Hamura Ôtsutsuki qui fût le fondateur du clan Hyûga- avait voulu détruire l'humanité en échafaudant un plan terrible, qui aurait mal tourné si Naruto et d'autres ninjas n'étaient pas intervenus. De cette mission, ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux sur l'amour que Hinata lui avait toujours porté et lui avait offert le sien en retour, puis l'avait épousé.

—Et donc Sakura, l'interpella subitement Naruto. Sasuke et toi, quand est-ce que vous nous faites un p'tit ?

L'intéressée recracha la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait à peine d'avaler. Le visage écarlate, elle donna un coup-de-poing à Naruto en le réprimandant, ponctuant sa phrase par l'exclamation qui la caractérisait.

—Ça ne va pas de me demander ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

—Excuse-moi Sakura, c'était juste une simple question, se plaignit Naruto après s'être redressé. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal à ce point.

—Ce n'est pas que je le prends mal, c'est que ça ne se fait pas de poser cette question de cette façon !

—Entre amis on se dit tout non ?! À moins que ce ne soit parce que Sasuke ne sache pas comment s'y prendre.

Sa remarque dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, énerva de plus belle la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui s'empressa de se ruer vers lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Naruto, qui cette fois-ci ne se laissa pas prendre. Cette petite "querelle" qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Hinata, laissait celle-ci mi-amusée, mi-craintive, car même si elle savait que ce n'était pas sérieux et qu'il n'aurait pas grand mal, elle n'aimait pas trop voir son époux recevoir une correction aussi "amicale" soit-elle.

—Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! on vous entend à des kilomètres.

Les deux ninjas à qui était destiné cette remarque, se retournèrent vers cette voix masculine qu'il reconnaissait aisément.

—SASUKE ?! s' exclamèrent-ils en cœur, arrêtant aussitôt de se courir après.

—Soyez un peu plus mature, continua celui-ci d'un ton impassible. Vous avez passé l'âge, surtout que tu vas être père Naruto.

—Oui, ben justement à propos de ça, tu…,

—NARUTO ! hurla Sakura en se jetant à nouveau sur l'intéressé, tout en lui bâillonnant la bouche. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, Sasuke, continua-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire dans un rire nerveux.

—Mé chén' ien di ! baragouina Naruto sous la main de Sakura.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire devant leur éternelle dispute, tandis que Sasuke les observait d'une façon pouvant paraître indifférente, mais qui dévoilait de plus près, un discret sourire qui révélait malgré ses propos, que voir ses coéquipiers de l'équipe sept ainsi l'amusait.

Cette autre petite "jouxte" prit fin, après que le ninja blond ait promis à Sakura de ne plus parler de ce sujet. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses, partit saluer Sasuke d'une étreinte, glissant ensuite sa main dans la sienne, ne faisant rien de plus, sachant celui-ci peu enclin aux démonstrations affectifs en public.

—Alors Sasuke, où tu étais passé ? S'exclama le ninja blond.

—Quelque part, non loin d'ici.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—À un certain endroit.

—Et qu'est-ce que t'y faisait ?

—Quelque chose. Tu as fini avec tes questions ?

—Oui ! de toute façon, on ne peut vraiment dire que tu y réponds, déclara Naruto en croisant les bras. Mais quand même, pense à Sakura, elle s'inquiétait ! ça fait deux jours que tu as envoyé un faucon pour annoncer l'accomplissement de ta mission.

Levant imperceptiblement un sourcil, le dernier des Uchiwa jeta un œil vers celle-ci qui de son côté regardait Naruto avec un sentiment de gêne et de léger reproche, même si elle savait qu'il disait ça en toute amitié.

—Je l'avais précisé dans mon message que je ne rentrais pas toute de suite, répondit simplement Sasuke.

—Oui, mais si tu acceptais des coéquipiers ils auraient pu au moins nous dire comment tu allais, argua le blond.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de coéquipiers. Ceux que j'ai eus sont les seuls et uniques que j'aurai.

Cette phrase fit sourire Sakura et Naruto, sachant très bien qu'il devait certainement aussi parler de l'équipe Taka.

—Bon ben ça tombe bien, j'en ai fait partie, se réjouissait ce dernier. C'est décidé, je t'accompagnerais désormais.

—Tu me l'as déjà proposé et ma réponse est toujours non.

—Mais pourquoi ?!

—J'ai mes habitudes ! et puis tu dois rester ici pour protéger Konoha.

—Je ne suis pas Hokage, je suis libre de mes mouvements.

—Peut-être, mais de toute façon pour ce qu'on a faire pendant ces missions, je ne trouve pas utile que l'on y soit tous les deux.

—D'accord, d'accord ! comme tu veux Sasuke, je n'insiste pas.

Discutant encore un peu, les quatre ninjas se saluèrent ensuite pour rejoindre leurs habitations. Le dernier des Uchiwa faisant avant un crochet au bureau de l'Hokage afin de le prévenir de son retour.

Alors que Naruto et Hinata logeaient dans une grande maison se trouvant en dessous au centre-ville, le couple Uchiwa, marié il y a moins d'un an, avaient acquis une résidence dans la partie la plus récente de Konoha. Et tout en s'y dirigeant, Sasuke et Sakura discutaient, bien que ce fût surtout la kunoichi qui faisait la conversation, habituée au comportement taciturne de son compagnon. Cette façon d'être de ce dernier ne le quittait que rarement, néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, c'était juste dans sa nature.

Revenu à Konoha depuis presque deux ans, il avait réappris à vivre au sein de la cité de la feuille et s'était fortement rapproché de Sakura, constatant alors -bien qu'il le savait déjà- tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et s'était finalement déclaré pour l'épouser au bout d'un certain temps. Tandis que les conseillers Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, toujours en fonction, avaient du mal à accepter sa présence, Kakashi ne s'était pas attardé sur ce détail et avait passé outre ce qu'ils pensaient, proposant au dernier Uchiwa de réaliser des missions à l'instar de ses camarades, bien qu'elles fussent beaucoup moins nombreuses qu'auparavant.

Ayant sa façon de procéder et les jugeant peu périlleuses, il se chargeait seul de ce qu'il lui était proposé, réglant le problème et explorant les lieux par la suite. Car même s'il aimait sa nouvelle vie auprès de Sakura, il appréciait se retrouver avec lui-même et n'hésitait pas à secourir d'autres personnes qui en avaient le besoin. Provoquant souvent ainsi et bien malgré lui, l'inquiétude de ses proches de par son absence prolongée. Les missions auxquelles lui et d'autres étaient envoyés, consistaient à s'occuper de bandits et d'hommes, prompts à rompre l'harmonie et l'équilibre que les cinq grandes nations avaient trouvés, sans bien sûr mettre de côté les plus petits pays. Car même avec toute la volonté du monde et la meilleure entente possible, ils ne pouvaient empêcher des querelles isolées de naître ici et là. Cependant, quand ils envoyaient des ninjas s'occuper de ces problèmes, ils préféraient que ces derniers les règlent le plus pacifiquement possible, optant en dernier recours pour une arrestation, auquel s'ensuivait un jugement et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, l'emprisonnement.

Arrivés devant leur maison, le couple Uchiwa y entrèrent, se déchaussant dans le genkan, avant de se glisser dans des chaussons mis à disposition par Sakura.

—Tu dois être affamé Sasuke ? Demanda celle-ci en entrant dans la cuisine.

—Un peu, mais j'ai surtout envie de prendre un bain, mes muscles en ont besoin, répondit celui-ci en croquant dans une tomate.

—Je vais m'en occuper ! s'écria-t-elle.

La kunoichi se dirigea vers leur salle de bains qu'elle avait voulu traditionnelle, préférant de loin cette installation aux plus modernes.

—Je peux le faire, tu sais, déclara-t-il.

—Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi.

L'Uchiwa commença alors à se déshabiller, dans le semmenjo**(2)**, tout en observant son épouse s'affairer à la préparation du bain, qui après avoir retiré le couvercle du o-furo en bois**(3)**, fit couler de l'eau en veillant à la chauffer au degré adéquate afin obtenir l'effet escompté, prenant ensuite le soin d'y ajouter des huiles essentielles pour être sûre que la relaxation de son époux soit parfaite.

Se retournant vers lui, elle le découvrit, nu, une serviette posée sur ses cuisses en train de se frictionner le corps, assis sur le tabouret prévu à cet acte "d'avant-bain". N'ayant que seul son bras droit pour réaliser cette action, il avait plus de mal à accéder à certains endroits et le remarquant la kunoichi se mit à genoux à ses côtés, prenant le tenugui**(4)** de la main de son mari, sachant très bien qu'il ne le demanderait pas de lui-même.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ?

—Je t'aide voyons, répondit-elle tout bonnement.

Se mettant à frotter le corps de Sasuke avec le tissu éponge, elle s'évertuait à effectuer ses mouvements avec énergie et douceur à la fois, afin de faire correctement ce pourquoi elle s'était proposée. Commençant par la nuque, en vue de dénouer la tension qu'elle savait accumuler à cet endroit -bien que le but premier de ce prélude était de retirer les peaux mortes- elle s'occupa ensuite du dos de son partenaire, provoquant par cette occasion, de légers gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Sasuke, appréciant de pure évidence, ce moment de détente. Finissant de frictionner le dos, elle s'occupa ensuite du bras droit, puis du haut de ce qui lui restait du gauche, s'arrêtant un instant pour mieux observer la cicatrice.

—Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'un autre bras ! Ça serait tellement plus pratique pour toi, déclara soudainement Sakura.

Contrarié d'être subitement arraché de l'agréable plénitude, dans laquelle il s'était glissé, Sasuke ouvrit de moitié les paupières et humecta ses lèvres, asséchées par la vapeur du bain qui avait gagné la pièce adjacente.

—On en a déjà parlé, répliqua-t-il laconiquement, ne voulant pas s'étancher une énième fois sur le sujet.

—À peine, tu évites toujours le sujet !

—Il n'y à rien à dire de plus, que ce que je t'ai déjà dit.

—Tu risquerais pourtant moins ta vie si tu te faisais greffer !

—Ce n'est pas un bras en moins qui peut m'empêcher de me défendre.

—Bien sûr que si ! j'espère juste que ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens toujours le besoin de te racheter, car ça serait stupide.

—Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, maugréa-t-il, un brin énervé.

—Oui je sais, quand tu seras prêt ! mais ne l'es-tu pas depuis le temps ?! Et pourquoi attendre, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?!

Pour seule réponse de son mari, elle n'obtint qu'un claquement de langue et un soufflement d'exaspération, prouvant son ennui et la fin de la discussion pour lui, ce que comprit aussitôt la kunoichi.

—Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais en parler ?!

Cantonné dans le silence, elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de sa part.

—Ah c'est comme ça ! dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à finir de te frotter tout seul.

Sortant de la pièce en fermant le fusuma**(5)** avec brusquerie, elle se dirigea vers le Ima**(6) **cherchant sur quoi passer ses nerfs. Son regard énervé, se posa malgré elle sur le cadre photo de leur mariage, comme attirée à son insu par l'image de ce souvenir qui était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Presque calmé par "cette vision" elle le prit dans ses mains et contempla le visage de Sasuke. Il souriait, non pas d'un sourire hilare, mais de ceux que l'on a lorsque l'on est apaisé et heureux de vivre. Soupirant, elle réfléchissait à son propre comportement. Son impulsivité avait encore pris le dessus et elle avait gâché le moment de leurs retrouvailles, en s'énervant sur un sujet qu'elle se reprochait déjà d'avoir abordé. De plus, elle avait une chose très importante à lui annoncer ; elle était enceinte. Il-y-à de cela trois jours, elle s'était sentie bizarre et nauséeuse, mettant cela sur le compte d'une quelconque maladie hivernale. Voulant s'en débarrasser, elle avait donc apposé ses mains sur son ventre pour se guérir, pouvant se le permettre grâce à ses dons de médecin-ninja. C'est alors qu'elle avait perçu les battements d'une autre vie à l'intérieur d'elle, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir ressenti plus tôt. Voulant être sûre de ne pas se tromper, elle s'était rendue à son lieu de travail et s'était fait une prise de sang. Sa grossesse confirmée et datant d'environ trois semaines, des larmes de joie avaient glissé le long de ses joues, regrettant que Sasuke ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment. N'en parlant à personne, elle avait attendu le retour de son mari, voulant lui annoncer en premier.

Mais voilà qu'ils se querellaient et il était hors de question pour elle de le dévoiler de cette façon, dans cette ambiance non-conviviale. Ne s'étant pas attendu à son retour le soir même, elle avait pensé durant leur court trajet vers leur domicile, à guetter un moment de complicité et de sérénité, pour dévoiler ce fait, voulant à tout prix bien choisir l'instant. Considérant tout cela, elle se sermonna intérieurement et fit demi-tour en retournant aussitôt dans la salle de bains.

Elle retrouva Sasuke, la tête penchée en arrière, le visage impassible, les yeux fermés, donnant l'impression de ne pas être en colère et de ne pas l'avoir entendu revenir. Sans mots dire, elle se replaça aussitôt à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et reprit le tenugui qu'elle avait fait tomber à terre en partant. Le rinçant et le savonnant de nouveau, elle prit ensuite l'un des pieds de son mari, continuant là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Tête baissée et ayant l'air de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle hésitait surtout à reprendre la parole, ignorant dans quel état d'esprit il était, puisqu'il ne disait rien et que son visage, en cet instant, ne laissait rien transparaître. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de lui, non, bien au contraire, c'était un époux doux et aimant, mais comme souvent après les disputes, auxquelles tout couple ne pouvaient échapper, elle ne savait pas comment reprendre la parole. Quand le point de départ du désaccord venait de lui, il s'excusait en premier, puisqu'il savait que la faute lui revenait, mais bien souvent, c'était elle qui en était l'instigatrice. Décidée et inspirant un bon coup, elle se lança :

—Pardonnes-moi de m'être emportée, je ne domine pas toujours…mon sale caractère ! Mais c'est que vois-tu, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand tu t'en vas. Ce n'est pas que je mets en doute ta force et ta dextérité en combat, mais je n'y peux rien. Un coup est si vite arrivé…alors avec un bras…je crains sans cesse qu'un accident t'arrive. Tu sais autant que moi, qu'un simple détail peut tout faire basculer. Alors je m'inquiète. Voilà tout.

Laissant un bref temps de pause s'installer, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Sakura recommença une nouvelle fois où elle s'était arrêtée, terminant la toilette par l'autre jambe. Elle avait cru que Sasuke lui répondrait aussitôt la fin de sa tirade, mais il n'en avait rien fait, la décevant quelque peu. Pourtant, arrivé au genou, elle entendit la voix de son époux s'élever dans la pièce :

—Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, il ne m'arrivera rien ! je tiens trop à la vie pour que l'on me la prenne.

Elle eut envie de lui répondre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait et que son assurance ne garantissait en rien à elle seule sa survie. Mais ne voulant pas ranimer les braises de leur querelle, elle ne protesta pas, continuant de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

—Et puis…excuse-moi…j'ai moi aussi un sale caractère.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire sourire son épouse qui n'hésita pas à jouer de sa répartie dans un léger rire, sans toutefois relever la tête :

—Ça ! tu peux le dire.

Elle entendit un rictus étouffé de la part de Sasuke, suite à sa riposte et en déduisit que leur petit accrochage était clos.

Le calme régnait à nouveau dans la salle d'eau, où la vapeur du bain avait envahi le lieu, rendant presque l'air irrespirable. Pendant ce temps, le ninja ténébreux ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, reprenant possession de l'image de son épouse, à laquelle il avait beaucoup pensé pendant sa mission. À genoux, près de lui, elle donnait au moindre de ces gestes, une note sensuelle et empreinte d'érotisme qui provoquait dans le bas-ventre du ninja, un réveil presque brutal de sa concupiscence. Attentif, il aperçut un léger rougissement sur ses joues quand elle arriva prêt de ses cuisses, provoquant malgré elle, le ralentissement de ses rotations avec le tenugui. Fébrile de désir par cette promiscuité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis son départ, il posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ainsi Sakura qui releva son visage vers lui.

D'un regard, elle comprit immédiatement le pourquoi de son acte, voyant très bien l'appel de son appétence au travers de ses iris voilés. Toutefois, voulant bien faire les choses, elle se hâta de se relever, conduisant Sasuke au-dessus de la grille du tout-à-l'égout et le rinça à l'aide de l'eau chaude, qu'elle avait fait préalablement couler dans un baquet. Une fois l'accomplissement de sa tâche terminée, Sakura se recula légèrement, détaillant d'un œil gourmand le corps mince aux muscles fermes de sa moitié et observant les gouttes d'eau dévaler son torse sinueux. Avide, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure, quand de surcroît, il secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau, qui continuait de glisser le long de ses cheveux, passant ensuite sa main dans les mèches de devant, ramenant sa chevelure vers l'arrière. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ce simple geste attisait l'envie chez sa partenaire, qui ressentit à cet instant, une vague de chaleur qui l'avait déjà atteinte depuis plusieurs minutes et qui ne devait rien à l'air étouffant de l'endroit.

Sans perdre plus de temps à feindre la pudeur, Sakura colla sans aucune retenue sa bouche sur celle de son époux qui répondit à ce baiser avec passion. Leurs lèvres jointes se reconnurent et s'unirent avec ivresse, laissant cet échange interminable enflammer chaque fibre de leur être. D'un geste, Sasuke fit volte-face et coinça la kunoichi contre le mur, pour se trouver face à elle et la plaquer de tout son corps, imprégnant les vêtements de celle-ci de l'humidité de sa peau. De sa seule main, il entreprit d'enlever le haut de son épouse, parcourant pendant ce temps, tel un affamé, divers endroit qu'il lui était offert comme la gorge où d'excitation une veine saillante, palpitait à l'unisson de son cœur qui s'emballait à cet échange charnel.

Puis, arrivant enfin à s'être débarrassé du haut, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il n'eut pas besoin de s'attaquer au sous-vêtement, que Sakura l'avait déjà retiré, collant avec désinvolture sa poitrine contre lui. Le contact soudain des tétons durcis, additionné à leur frottement que le mouvement de leur baiser fougueux produisait, dévora d'impatience le ninja ténébreux qui glissa sous les cuisses de sa partenaire sa main, pour la hisser le plus haut possible, afin de pouvoir goûter à son aise aux seins dont le modeste galbe n'altérait en rien sa tentation. À cette action, Sakura entoura de ses jambes les hanches de Sasuke et engloba de ses bras la tête de celui-ci, qu'elle appuya presque, tandis qu'il dévorait avec voracité sa poitrine. Voulant plus, ce dernier, ne pouvant pas lui enlever le pantalon qu'elle portait, par manque de mobilité, se dirigea vers une coiffeuse accolée au coin de la salle de bains et y déposa d'une façon bestiale Sakura, qui ne put retenir un cri traduisant plus l'enivrement de ses sens que la douleur du geste. Dans un grognement rauque, il la supplia presque de l'aider à retirer son pantalon, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, lui laissant toutefois le soin d'arracher son sous-vêtement. Enfin libre de tout rempart, Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'engouffrer en elle d'un seul geste, les faisant émettre à l'unisson un gémissement jouissif. Appréciant de se retrouver dans l'antre de sa femme, Sasuke attendit quelques secondes pour se délecter de ce moment avant d'entreprendre ses va-et-vient.

Assise sur le marbre lisse de la coiffeuse, rendu glissant par la moiteur de la pièce et par leur corps, Sakura se cramponnait tantôt aux épaules, tantôt aux cheveux de Sasuke, clamant des cris d'extase qui encourageait ce dernier à redoubler la cadence. N'ayant que pour seul appui, sa main droite contre le meuble, il se déhanchait contre sa partenaire dans une danse sensuelle et voluptueuse, faisant trembler la coiffeuse au rythme effréné de ses soubresauts impétueux et accentuant le bruit des claquements de leur peau par cet élan d'effervescence. Il était à l'écoute des moindres doléances de son épouse, soucieux de répondre à ses attentes, mais il prenait tout de même plaisir à faire languir le moment de jouissance ultime, aimant cette douce torture. Cependant, cela ne pouvait durer éternellement et il sentait l'instant de délivrance arriver. Informant de cette nouvelle sa partenaire, celle-ci répondit par un couinement plaintif, cambrant ses hanches, comme pour l'inviter à accomplir l'acte plus aisément, impatiente également de recevoir la semence de son époux. Poussant à son paroxysme la mesure de ses mouvements, il augmenta également la portée de ses cris qui se confondaient avec ceux de Sakura et lorsque le moment tant attendu arriva, leurs plaintes de jouissance portées au plus haut, s'éteignirent ensemble lentement, presque en même temps que les va-et-vient, qu'il stoppa graduellement.

Ahanant dans le cou de Sakura, il reprenait doucement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, appréciant les tendres caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait au creux de son dos. Dégageant les mèches roses qui étaient collées sur son front, il lui dispersa par la suite, des baisers encore enfiévrés de leur acte, sur chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offert, goûtant plus particulièrement à sa bouche que l'amour avait rougie. Restant quelques minutes ainsi, il se retira d'elle à regrets et accompagna sa descente du meuble en la tenant par la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts par ce geste. N'étant pas encore rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils prolongèrent à nouveau ce moment par une étreinte faite de caresses et d'embrassades. Mais ressentant une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline charnelle, il accrut ses contacts et la kunoichi comprit qu'elle aurait droit à un second acte.

Sakura s'activait dans la cuisine, finissant de préparer les onigris aux thons et à la tomate séchée qu'elle avait cuisinée pour Sasuke, tandis que celui-ci se prélassait dans le o-furo. Une fois sorti, il s'installa au kotatsu où Sakura lui amena son dîner. Mangeant de bon appétit, il appréciait les mets que sa femme s'évertuait à lui confectionner, la complimentant, voyant bien qu'elle attendait de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Le repas fini, ils partirent s'asseoir au bord de l'engawa**(****7****)** comme ils aimaient le faire, pour admirer l'astre lunaire ; la tête de Sakura posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci caressait de son pouce, la main de sa femme glissé dans la sienne et savourait ce moment de quiétude en se laissant bercer par les divers bruits alentours de la nuit. Tandis que la kunoichi, profitant également de cet instant qu'elle jugeait idyllique, se décida à annoncer ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis le début de la soirée :

—Tu repars bientôt ?

—Non, pas pour l'instant. Je n'ai aucune mission en vue.

—Et…tu vas rester longtemps ?

—Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je pense que je vais rester un moment.

—Bien ! c'est très bien.

Perplexe, il regardait son épouse, lui trouvant un air bizarre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura ?!

Elle leva son visage vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. Posant son autre main sur celle de son époux, elle lui enserra un peu plus fort et le regarda en affichant un grand sourire, heureuse de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

—Nous allons bientôt être trois !

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, il dévisageait son épouse à la recherche d'une confirmation de ce qu'il croyait comprendre. Toujours souriante, elle se pencha vers ses lèvres, lui déposa un tendre baiser et s'approchant ensuite de son oreille, elle lui glissa dans un murmure :

—Je suis enceinte !

…À suivre…

**le genkan(1) : **Le vestibule d'une maison, appelé genkan est "un espace de transition" entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, ou l'on retire ses chaussures.

****le****Senmenjo****(2)**** _:_****(traduit littéralement par, « lieu où on se la lave le visage »), où l'on retrouve lavabo et meuble de toilette. C'est dans cette pièce que l'on se déshabille.

**o-furo en bois****(3)**** :** Bain avec une eau très chaude qui a pour but premier de détendre tous les muscles.

**le ****tenugui****(4) ****: **pièce de tissu éponge avec laquelle on se frotte énergiquement.

**le fusuma****(5) ****:**Le fusuma est un panneau épais coulissant destiné à délimiter vos espaces intérieurs : salle principale et pièces annexes ou portes pour placards. La différence avec le shôji, c'est qu'il est plus épais et ne laisse pas entrer la lumière.

****le Ima******(6)******: ****(qui veux dire espace où l'on vit****)** **La pièce faisant office du salon est appelée le "Ima"

**l'engawa****(****7****)**** :** Un Engawa est une bande de sol suspendue généralement en bois et se trouvant juste devant la fenêtre ou les volets des pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaise.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture et de votre intérêt !<p>

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :-)


End file.
